Qpsycle
About qpsycle aims to bring Psycle to Linux, with the addition of a multi-track sequencer in the process. It currently supports most Psycle plugins, as well as ladspa plugins. Hopefully LV2, DSSI and VST will be supported sometime in the future. The goal is to get up to the standards of, and be compatible with, the current Psycle, plus to add a couple of nice new features and work natively in Linux. It's written in C++, using the psycle-core audio engine and Qt4 for the GUI. qpsycle and psycle-core are both open source, meaning the source code is freely available. Please see the Developers section below to find out more. While it is most actively developed on Linux, it is theoretically cross-platform, so feel free to try it out on your favourite OS. See also the FAQ. Development status As of June 2008... qpsycle is slowly getting the features of its parent, Psycle. (the latest addition, the send-return mixer) It's internal playback engine has been forked to "core-devel" in order to be shared with the windows project, and other upcoming players. This fork has allowed to work more closely on existing bugs, making it quite capable of playing most of the existing .psy's. As always, the project looks for developers, patchers and bugfixers to help out (see the Developers section.) It is still alpha software, with lots of bugs and missing features, but one can already listen to, and make songs. *Linux: builds and works with Alsa, Jack and Esound drivers. *Windows: builds and works with Direct Sound and MME drivers. *MacOSX: built by DJMirage & bohan using MacPorts. Sound works with Esound or Alsa. (MacPorts is preferred over Fink) *PowerPC: builds and works with Alsa (by Magnus, on Debian PPC.) You can see a list of latest commits at http://cia.vc/stats/project/psycle , and you can see them in real-time as they come in at the #psycle efnet IRC channel via the CIA bot :) You can also check whether the trunk's head of the source repository builds fine at http://buildborg.retropaganda.info:8010 . Builds are automatically triggered by commits done to the source repository and failures are reported (after approximately ten minutes) at the #psycle efnet IRC channel via the buildborg bot. Screenshots Various random screenshots taken from time to time can be viewed at: http://psycle.free.fr/mutilus/qpsycle Features List * Supports samples, Psycle plugins and LADSPA plugins. Maybe one day LV2, VSTi, AudioUnit and DSSI will be supported, but one step at a time eh ;) * A modular machine view for chaining together sound generators and effects. * A pattern editor with a tracker interface for composing melodies and loops. * A visual multi-track sequencer for sequencing your songs. * Loads psy3 format (used by Psycle), although doesn't support all the machines yet. Discussion & Ideas Please join in and discuss any ideas you might have for qpsycle: * qpsycle ideas * Mailing list: https://lists.sourceforge.net/lists/listinfo/psycle-devel * Psycle forums: http://psycle.pastnotecut.org * IRC: EFnet #psycle Developers Devel-Documents If you want help develop qpsycle, please feel free to check out the code from svn (see the Building section ) and have a look around. You can get in touch with the developers through one of the contact points listed above. Bug tracker qpsycle's bug/issue tracker is at: https://sourceforge.net/tracker/?group_id=10834&atid=941024 . You can submit bug reports, feature requests, and most importantly supply patches to any existing issues ;) Getting, Building, Contributing If you'd like to build the developer version from the latest svn source of qpsycle, check out the following pages: NOTE!!! The following are a bit outdated in some places, but you will find most of what you need to build qpsycle. Try #psycle or the mailing list, or leave a note on the troubleshooting page if it gets stuck. * qpsycle alpha setup ** Getting qpsycle ** Building qpsycle ** Configuring sound ** Building psycle plugins ** Getting the latest updates ** Contributing code ** Troubleshooting